The invention relates to a bracelet, and more specifically to a bracelet having a tubular body configured in the shape of a ring and having an interior which forms a chamber whose preferred use is for receiving a liquid suntan lotion. It is to be understood that other types of liquids could be received in the chamber of the bracelet, particularily those to be applied to the human body whose effectiveness is enhanced by maintaining a fairly constant dosage level throughout the day, such as insect repellants or moisturizing lotions.
In the past it has been the practice of marketing suntan lotion in conventional type dispenser bottles. These bottles are made of plastic material and generally contain from 4 to 10 ounces of suntan lotion. In order to enhance portability there have also been manufactured small tubes containing fractions of an ounce of sunscreen.
A person going to the swimming pool or to the beach will usually carry their suntan lotion container in their hand or in some type of a bag. Often as they move about, swim, or are engaged in other activities they will need to reapply their lotion to maintain a constant level of effectiveness. Generally people find it inconvenient to carry in their hands, pocket or external bag convetional lotion containers.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel suntan lotion bracelet that allows the person to carry their suntan lotion on their arm in the interior of a plastic bracelet.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel suntan lotion bracelet that allows the user to carry enough lotion to maintain an effective level of protection for a full outing without the burden of carrying jars, tubes or bottles.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel suntan lotion bracelet that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel suntan lotion container that can be worn on a person's arm or ankle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel bracelet that combines fashion and practicality.